1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-luminous device that does not require a separate light source (e.g., a backlight) to display images. Compared to other types of displays, an OLED display is lighter and thinner, and has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption and high luminance and reaction speed.
Increasing resolution continues to be a focus of system designers. However, as the number of pixels increases in an OLED device, the number of wires may also increase. This increases the complexity of the display and the cost of fabrication.